In Her Light
by DemonAngi
Summary: I always hated divination- Well, actually, I still do. But some of its ok- Useful ...


**_Disclaimer_**_: I don't own Harry potter or any other characters. They all belong to JKR and Warner Brothers._

_I found all my information about Aura's and reading from various books and websites. This is not an accurate depiction of how to read an Aura; I revised and added things for the sake of the plot._

_Thanks a lot to my Beta Reader, Green. If it were not for her, I would have enough spelling and grammar mistakes to fill a bathtub! _

_-**In Her Light**-_

_*_

_There are 3 facets to perceiving and interpreting the energy of the aura. Layers are determined by colour, width and visibility variations. The colour, the shape, consistency and clarity all determine the meaning of that layer. For readings of another person, the most accurate way to determine the qualities of the inner layers, is to look at the persons eyes but focus your vision a few meters behind them_

_The clarity or brightness of the colour also plays a key role in colour interpretation. Very often a color that appears cloudy has the opposite meaning of its vibrant and clear counterpart. _

_The most important step to reading an aura for someone else, is to not let your own energy get in the way of your sight. Your energy field can act as a filter and cloud the view to your subject. Depression, anger or any draining emotion can also cloud your vision_. 

At the time I hated divination … Well, I still do, but some of it is ok. Useful- is a better word than 'ok', like what happens to Harry sometimes … but that's not always good. Right. It's not like I ever thought that I going to use the stuff, I plan on doing more in my life than looking at peoples' auras. I thought that I should have just dropped it like Hermione.  

She was sitting a few feet away from me on the couch, flipping though a book that could be considered its own country. She moaned quietly, crossing out something on her parchment, and jotting down something else.

"What are you working on?" There were only a few people left in the common room. My little sister was talking animatedly to Harry, probably about quidditch, and a few other people in her year were sitting around tables, doing homework. I felt sympathetic as I watched Colin and a few of his friends sift through reference book, remembering the loads of homework that I was given in fifth year. 

"Arithmacy. You?" She didn't look up, but seemed to ask out of politeness. 

"Divination," I could see her rolling her eyes, but she didn't say anything.

_Well that was a short-lived conversation. _

I sighed, and turned back to the page on auras. This was really dry reading. After finishing the assigned pages on colour references, it was nearly midnight. Friday nights are defiantly the best nights of the week; I can stay up until three in the morning and still get enough sleep before quidditch practice on Saturday afternoon. 

Hermione exhaled beside me and closed her book, noisily throwing it onto a large pile. She looked disgruntled, and tired.

"Are you going to bed?" I asked. She looked at me outraged.

"Are you _kidding_? Do you _see_ this pile of homework? I won't be sleeping for the next few months … I just need a break." I laugh, and she smiled wearily. The common room was mostly cleared out now, Harry was putting books into his bag, and Ginny was rolling up a scroll. He smiled at her before she quickly retreats to the girl's dormitories, but I see her blush.

Crookshanks was slowly walking towards me, probably wanting me to stroke him or something stupid. I honestly do not like that cat, and couldn't tell you why Hermione does. Well … yes I could. Hermione likes any living thing; she has an empathetic personality that at times makes me want to scream. Just days before, she told Harry and I that we were over reacting when Sprout gave us detention for throwing dung at each other … She said that the teachers were under a lot of stress too. 

_Yeh, right._

She was staring at the fire, but not really looking at it, if that makes any sense. Her eyes were glazed over and she looked like she was in deep thought. That didn't worry me of course, there is nothing more characteristic than Hermione in deep though. Something that did worry me, however, was how sad she looked. Though her eyes captured the flame, making them seen alive, they were dull, and weary. Her lips were dark red, but were turned in a slight frown. She continued to stare straight at the fire though, and didn't even notice that my eyes were on her.

Like they often are.

Well, staring at her for the rest of the night wasn't going to help me with my divination homework. Why did she have to drop this class? Of all the classes that she could have dropped, she chose the one that I need the most help in.

_When reading the auras of others, you must focus your vision not on the person, but around them_.

_Around them_ … What the hell?

A layer of light or a visible radiation will be seen around the subject. This is the first layer of the aura, representing the subject's inner feelings, and is measured by how wide and how visible it is. The second layer will be visible within seconds of focusing around the first. It will be easy to decipher, as it is not colour or brightness, but light that is in a shape.

Light does NOT take shape! What crazy Seer came up with this kind of junk!

_This layer represents the subject's feelings towards their surrounding. Jagged or uneven spike represents a state of urgency as well at wanting to escape; where as smooth waves are signs of content and easiness._

_The last layer represents the subject's immediate feelings and thoughts. Though it is impossible to tell exactly what is on the subjects mind, the colouration on will give you the theme: examples Hate, annoyance, and love._

Most methods of aura reading define particular meanings for each colour in the outer spectrum. Definitions for the primary colors are generally consistent, however there are some differences. It is best to be familiar with the primary colours: from these you should be able to decode the more complex colours of the spectrum (burnt orange, aquamarine, gray, etc). These combination colours generally take on the combined meaning of the primary colors.

Yea- Stupid, right? That's what I thought too. But, of course, being my curious, dreadfully handsome (and modest) self, I had to prove it. Test subject – Hermione.

I once again turned to look at her, but instead of focusing on her face, I focused 'around' it. I think that I went cross-eyed a few times before I began to see a haze that was radiating around her upper body. It was rather wide, about two inches, but it was too transparent. I have absolutely no idea how I knew that it was too transparent; maybe it's just some type of instinct that you get when you do pointless things like Aura readings. I referred to my text book: 

Thin meant worry, and losing hope. 

_Why is she losing hope_? I was baffled, and wanted to ask her, but if she knew that I was reading her inner thoughts, she may kill me. So I though to myself, "_Ron, what does Hermione have to be worried about_?" Well that was easy: The flipping _Dark Lord_ was after her best friend, and was threatening to kill all muggle born witches, like herself. 

Great, I though, Her empathy is rubbing off on me. Next thing you know I will be knitting undergarments for house elves, and sticking up for Malfoy when he tries to hex us in the halls.   

When somebody's Aura is wide, it shows how substantial the thought is to the person. 

_So basically: It is haunting her all the time. What a horrible feeling that must be_, I thought, _never having a moments rest from such a sickly vision_. But I had worries like that too. I was deadly afraid for her. Things would always run through my mind like, "What if he takes her from me? What would I do then?"

Subconsciously, I had somehow focused on the second aura layer. Smooth waves were cascading peacefully around her. It was almost calming, watching them flow like a slow river. 

Content.

Well, she wasn't mad to be sitting beside me. That was a major upside. She was happy where she was. Safe. I was extremely grateful for the safeness.

Ah. Now for the moment I had been waiting for. What she was thinking about right now. I focused around her (I have gotten pretty good at it. I think I'm a natural)

But this layer was hard.

_As you learn colour definition, you should also become familiar with the location of the colour and how the two relate. The location, consistency and clarity of a colour within the aura help to determine their full meaning. For example:_

_A clear, vibrant, and consistent yellow about the head indicates intelligence, wisdom, and success. But if just one of these parameters is modified, the meaning of the colour can change. A vibrant yellow around the chest area could indicate compassion, patience and a willingness to give._

Many different colours popped out at me. _Err! Stupid girl can't think something simple for once! _I focused harder, and the room became a blur. All that was left was Hermione and the energy flowing around her. 

_Ok_, I though_, we'll start at the head_: Violet__

  
_The subject is working on a few issues of balancing, or is confused about a specific issue, but for the most part, they are patient, kind, and willing to go out of their way for people_

Yea, that was our Hermione_. What could she be thinking about that she needed to balanc_e? I thought. _She is extremely in control of her life_. 

All right, anyway, moving on.

Around her neck and shoulders, there was mostly white energy (_Pure and self satisfied_) with little wisps of dull orange (_A lack of warmth and comfort, but a desire for succes_s)

Hermione was very successful, and she was sitting right in front of the fire … how could she not be warm? Well, I guessed that it could mean the type of warmth that's all mushy, and sappy. _Hermione_ _wants_ _that_? _My__ friend Hermione_? That was just … weird.

That didn't help me very much in uncovering why she needed '_balancing_.' She looked very balanced to me. She looked perfect, actually.

The chest. She would have _KILLED_ me if she looked up right then and caught me staring _there_. I shudder to think about what she would have done to me; I bet that it would have involved standing naked in a barrel of eel's on the night of a full moon …

I had to focus. Well … not 'focus' focus. She's was my best friend, I shouldn't be looking at those- I mean there- I mean… Oh, never mind, it just wasn't done. But, I summoned all my courage, and focused around her heart.

_Vibrant pinks, dark shades of green and a red spike_.

Wow… That was a lot to take in.

So, I decided to start from the beginning, and the most noticeable. _Vibrant Pink: Indicates love, affection and a resilient temperament. _

Right at that second, in her heart, Hermione was feeling love.

And in her head … there was confusion.

_Damn it! She's thinking about Krum again!_

I couldn't help but think that. I hated the guy … I still do, mind you, but not with the horrible jealous rage that I did _THEN_. She had gone with him the Yule Ball. She had been what he would have missed most. 

I would have missed her most too!

The colours were now turning a light green that was hovering everywhere around her. It engulfed the little areas of her aura the sparkled white, or orange or pink. Even her inner layers were turning green, and she didn't even look like she had a drastic change in mood, she was still looking confused and tiredly into the fire.

_Wait … The inner layers don't have colour._

So I was sitting there, completely mystified, as her aura, including the inner layers, changed to blue. I must have shifted in an odd position, because suddenly she turned her head quickly.

"What's wrong? You look … confused" I realized that I was staring at her and concentrating very, _very _hard.

"Umm … nothing." Her aura turned bright orange- much brighter than it had been before … _wait a second: she wouldn't have anything to lie about._

But **_I_** did! I recalled: _The most important step to reading an aura for someone else is to not let your own energy get in the way of your sight. _The term "Green with envy" was put in a whole new light …

"Ok …" She shook her head in disbelief, but smiled. 

She began to concentrate again, and I refocused my energy, trying to clear my mind. I found this very difficult and was suddenly overcome with pity for Harry … having to try and remove any thoughts in his mind every night.

Vibrant Red: Anxiety and pain. When shown in blotches it is often representing a lingering anger or an infected illness. When is in a spike, indicates pain that is internal or emotional.

Heartache? I didn't know Hermione had turned into such a girl. Well, I mean I KNOW that she is a girl ... and a really pretty one … but she never _thinks_ like an oestrogen pumping pom-pom!

So I was left even more confused, thinking that maybe she had just ate some bad pudding at dinner, and had a heart burn

Dark Green: Is indicating a wound (emotional or physical) that is still in the process of healing.

The first thing that came to my mind: _WHAT THE HELL DID THAT IDIOT DO TO HER! If he hurt her in anyway, I swear to god that I will get on my broomstick, fly to Bulgaria and BEAT him over the head with it!_

She never told me that she was sad … or angry, or hurt, or in … _love_?

"Hermione, what were you thinking about?" Yea, that was my first mistake. It came out so demanding, that she jumped on the sofa and began to blush, as if I caught her taking a nap in History of Magic.

"Nothing … Why," She looked a little taken back, but still had the pink in her cheeks. Her energy turned bright orange and pink, swirling together.

I scooted closer to her on the couch, and with the most pleading eyes I could manage to make, I pouted, "Please tell me. You don't tell me anything"

She laughed, "Ron what _are_ you talking about? What's wrong?"

"What did he do to you? Why are you sad?" 

"Honestly Ron ...Your freaking me out. What is this all about?" She backed away from me, leaning back on her hands.

"It's … you still like him, and he did something to hurt you, and you never told me!" I whined like a four year old, which was probably rather unattractive, but I didn't care. I was so scared that Hermione couldn't even trust me with something as 'unimportant' as a little crush … 

"Ron. Would you _please_ explain yourself?" Her aura was now blue but was still radiating pink. 

Love & Confusion.

_Wait, wait, wait, wait_ … 

Things were coming out of my mouth that if I had been thinking rationally, would go unsaid, "You were, maybe still _are _in love with someone, and they hurt you, and now your confused and still hurting! Who was it?"

Her mouth was hanging open, like she was going to say something, but no sound came out. Her eyes were as wide as saucers, and she seemed to be stunned. 

"I-I … I d-don't. I- you- _how_? Ron!"

"Please, Hermione-" back to good old fashion pleading. "-You can trust me. I just want to help." And commit _murder_. She brought her hand to her face, and rubbed her head in a very stressed way.

"Ron … Seriously, what are you talking about?" 

"Look I read your Aura, and I-"

"_You did WHAT_?!" She yelled! Flinching I realized that that was my second big mistake of the evening. 

"I kinda rea-"

"I cannot _BELIEVE_ you! That's like … like reading my _Journal_! Like reading my MIND!"

"Well actually, no. I can't tell what your thinking, just what your _feeling_-"

"That's just as bad, Ron! You have no right to be in my mind-" she put her hand up to stop me "-Or feelings, or whatever!"

"Hermione. Shut up, just listen, ok?" I put my hand over her mouth, which she had just opened in protest, "I'm sorry I read your Aura. Back to the point: you are blue, pink, red, yellow, orange, green and violet all at the same time. Something is either too wrong or too right or too _something_, 'cause that is too much for one person to bear!" 

I kept my hand on her face, though pulled back a little. Her eyes were wide, and almost scared when I started talking again.

"You're a good, kind, overall wonderful person, who is sad, and scared and confused and hurt … And I don't know why you didn't tell me why you were, well, any of those things."

It was her turn to look desperate, as she grasped my hand, pulling it away from her mouth, and looking up at me, "No, Ron, I-I, It's not like that. I don't feel that way!"

"Yes you do! And you're also in love!" I accused childishly, like I was ratting on Ginny.

Her eyes went wide and her lips puckered as if she was saying "oh", as she pulled away from me slightly, dropping my hand.

"What did you say?" She said deadly calm, her eyes scared.

"You're in love with Krum, and he hurt you!" I said loudly. She looked at me once, and burst out laughing.

"You- you think that I'm in love with … VIKTOR" She was leaning over, holding her side now. I pouted, crossing my arms over my chest.

"Well you are..." 

"I am NOT!" She laughed hard, leaning on my shoulder for support.

"Who then?" That shut her up. 

She sat up straight, sternly saying "No one."

"Your aura said that you were!" I felt like an eight year old, but didn't care. 

"Well, it was wrong! All of that stuff is rubbish, and you know it."

"But-"

"Drop it!"

"I-"

"I said DROP IT!" she said loudly. 

"NO!"  I yelled, louder if possible, then, once again dropping my voice, "Please tell me Hermione. I won't tell, or bug you even!" 

She laughed a bit at my saying that I wouldn't bug her, but I wouldn't. Unless it was a Slytherin. Or a Hufflepuff. Or Ravenclaw. She looked like she was having an internal battle, and hoping to prod her into telling me; I grabbed her hand, and squeezed it. She looked very scared, and had a sharp intake of breath. 

"No … Its, nothing. Just … never mind." Yea. Like I was giving up that easily. So, I decided to switch tactics.

"Ok."

"Did you just say that?" She seemed overly surprised, but I couldn't tell if she was just being sarcastic. Still, it isn't every day that I went out of my way to avoid a row.

"Uhh, yea. I respect your privacy," I heaved an incredibly fake sigh. She gave me a skeptical look, and raised an eyebrow.

"Oh. Dear me, Ron. I am suddenly overcome with the urge to tell you from your over polite chivalry." The sarcasm was dripping off her every word. Well that tactic DIDN'T work.

"Fine, don't tell me. Its your business."  I wanted it to be, though. I hated Krum, or whoever it was. 

"That's right. It is." She smiled. A few minutes of silence passed, in which time she restarted her homework, and was once again deeply absorbed in the wonderful world of arithmacy.

"Why do you care?" She asked so quietly, that I had to strain my ears to hear her. She didn't look up from her homework, but kept writing as if she hadn't said a word.

"Huh?" 

"What?" 

"What did you say?"

"I didn't say anything."

"Yes you did. You said something like 'Why do I care?'" She was blushing so deep, that I could even see with the dim light cast by the fire, the crimson spots on her cheeks.

"I didn't say that." She said quietly.

"Yes you did! I heard you! Err ... just, never mind" She rolled her eyes and shook her head slightly, before turning back to her work. 'Why _did_ I care?' It was such a simple question, but so hard to answer. _Well, I would never want her hurt_, I reasoned with myself, _she means a lot to me_. And _the though of her with another guy freaked me out. And when we are having a row, I hate fighting with her, but I love the way her face goes red, and she sets her jaw back. And, sometimes when I was having a bad day, just having her smile at me would make it better. And I just wanted to be around her …_

Oh my God. I love her.

"Oh … my god." She looked up questionably. This was understandable, as I was gapping at her with my eyes very wide. I could not believe it; I was in love with Hermione. This had grown far beyond the childish crush that I thought that I had on her. No, This was full-fledged, heart stopping, can't get your mind off of them- love. 

"I'm afraid to ask, but what?"

"N-nothing," It was her turn to be unconvinced. She raised her eyebrows and went back to work. I continued to stare at her, _and_ her now very pink aura. Even her head was pink. Oh, wait, maybe that was me. "Why wont you tell me?"

"Because Ron, it is my business, you said so yourself" She said simply.

"But I'm your best friend, so it's my business too!" She gave me a pitiful look, as if to say, "_Poor Ron, He actually thought that was going to work_"

"And I can keep a secret …"

Nothing.

"And … we're best friends…"

Nothing. 

"Com'on Her-mi-on-nee!" I whined. 

"You never answered my first question, you know?" She said quietly.

"What question?" 

"Why do you care?" She said to the fire, making her eyes seem alive.

"Well, technically you didn't say that … if you will remember our previous discussion…" I joked.

"Why do you care?" She said in a strong voice. This time she looked at me, her eyes wide and determine, as if challenging me to answer. Of course I didn't know how. I either told her that I was helplessly in love with her, and I just needed to, for my hearts sake- or I told her that I was just curious. 

The latter seemed to be the one with the lowest chance of resulting in physical violence.

But telling her seemed to be what I wanted to do.

She really loved to put me in these situations.

"I don't know … I just do." I said slowly. 

"Hmm …" Third big mistake of the night. She looked confused, leaning back on the couch with her brow furrowed, but not once taking her eyes off me.

Well, apparently that wasn't the answer that she was looking for. 

"I just … do" I repeated lamely, also leaning back, "So, you going to tell me now?"

"No." 

"Damnit, Hermione. Please, stop doing this to me! Why won't you tell me, honestly?" I demanded, grasping her forearm.

There was a second of silence, "I can't"

"Well, why NOT!"

"Because!" Her face was very red with anger, but I could see tears forming in her eyes "… I … can't…"

"That's not a good answer!" I said harshly, Sitting up straight, and trying to look her in the eyes. She turned her head towards the stairs and crossed her arms tightly, muttering something about how 'I just do' wasn't either.

"Its not like you would care, Ron." What was that supposed to mean? I had just been asking her for the past ten, maybe twenty minutes to tell me! How could she think that I didn't care!

"I do! More than you know!" The end part accidentally slipped out of my mouth unexpectedly, but I was to enraged to care. She looked up at me, with her eyes wet and puffy, obviously from the pervious frustration, but now … she looked … well, actually, I couldn't tell what it was. It was somewhere in the range of confused (once again) and … Hopeful?

"What did you mean?" Her voice had a dangerous edge in it. 

"I said … I do care. A lot." My voice was much huskier than I had planned, and only then I realized how close I was to her. She breathed deeply, as if unsure of herself, biting her lower lip slightly. 

"Oh." Was all that she could seem to say. Of course, I couldn't seem to say anything better.

Long, very awkward silence, in which point I learned that her aura was now all pink. And it all made sense:

It was … me!

I gasped, making her jump, and stared at her in disbelief. My mouth fell open, as we locked eyes, and she smiled sheepishly. 

"Is it …" She nodded. I grinned widely, with a sudden burst of energy. She was blushing so hard, that I could feel the heat radiating off of her, "Seriously?" this could be a very cruel joke.

"Uhh … yea," She was staring at her lap nervously, and then quickly "I-I Understand if you don't feel-"

But I didn't give her a chance to finish. Brining my finger to her lip, she stopped abruptly. I smiled slightly, "I do."

"You-"

Once again I cut her off; but this time it wasn't with my hand. Snaking an arm around her waist, the other around her neck, and lightly pressed my lips to hers. She was frozen for a second, but responded quickly, wrapping both of her arms around my neck. The kiss was short, but very effective, leaving me with the desire for more. Leaning her forehead on mine, she smiled slightly, and giggling a bit.

"Well, I guess that's the end our friendship," I joked quietly.

"The alternative is just fine with me." She whispered, and pulling herself closer.

"Yea. I suppose that I'll get over it." I heaved a sigh, making her laugh happily. Once again, I caught her lips with mine, though this time she was prepared. I couldn't believe it: I was kissing Hermione.

It was the best feeling in the world.

Which brings us to now: After she had fallen asleep, her head resting comfortably on my shoulder, and my arms wrapped protectively around her. I can't help but wonder what Harry will think. For some reason, I don't doubt that he will mind to much, he knows what its like to fall for a girl that you have been friends with for a long time. Don't think that I don't notice what is going on between him and my sister.

She stirred slightly, resting her hand on my chest. She has a small, happy smile playing at her lips, which just a few hours ago had been covered by my own, and her aura was radiating pink. The inner layer was still wide, and very transparent, but some things couldn't be healed overnight. 

So, that's why I have a _somewhat_ newfound respect for Seers. I still think that the majority of what they say is bollocks, but-hey, we're all bound to stumble upon the right answer eventually.

And mine was sleeping in my arms.

_Fin_.

So that's the story. What did you think? Please don't hesitate to give me your feedback! I hope that you enjoyed.

_~Angi :o)_


End file.
